Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
On the other hand, technologies capable of omnidirectionally capturing an image by using an omnidirectional camera and providing the omnidirectionally captured image to a user have been recently introduced. A representative example is a capturing device called a 360-degree camera, a mobile terminal that displays an image captured by the 360-degree camera, or the like.
On the other hand, an omnidirectionally captured image is obtained by capturing an entire spherical region around a camera. Thus, when the entire region of the omnidirectionally captured image is displayed on one screen, severe distortion occurs in the displayed image.
Therefore, an image of a partial region of an omnidirectionally captured image is displayed, and then, an image of the other region is displayed according to a user manipulation.
When a manipulation of changing a displayed region is performed to pass through an uppermost portion or a lowermost portion of an omnidirectionally captured image, a reverse image (upside down in terms of a user) is displayed. In order to solve such problems, the related art prevents the displayed region from being changed by passing through the uppermost portion or the lowermost portion of the omnidirectionally captured image.
However, a user viewing an image may want to view a reverse image so as to have an experience similar to reality. For example, when the user wants to have a feeling as if the user views an image in a reverse direction while tilting his or her head back, it is necessary to display a reverse image of an opposite region by passing through the uppermost portion of the omnidirectionally captured image from the currently displayed region. When the user wants to have a feeling as if the user views an image in a reverse direction while standing on his or her hands, it is necessary to display a reverse image of an opposite region by passing through the lowermost portion of the omnidirectionally captured image from the currently displayed region.
However, in the related art, it is impossible to satisfy such needs of the user.
Also, the user may want to view a region, which is opposite to a region that the user currently views, as a normal image (an image that is not upside down in terms of the user) through a simple manipulation.
However, when the displayed region is not changed by passing through the uppermost portion or the lowermost portion, the user has to perform a manipulation several times so as to find an opposite region and the accuracy thereof is reduced.